1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an adjustable glide apparatus and, more specifically, to an adjustable glide apparatus for a sliding panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional sliding panel assemblies include a panel such as a window or a door that moves between an open and a closed position. Generally, the panel is moved along a track with a guide ridge extending from the track. Typically, the panel includes rollers for rolling the panel between the open and closed positions. The traditional sliding panel assemblies also typically include an adjustable roller apparatus for adjusting a distance between the rollers and the panel. Adjusting the distance between the rollers and the panel spaces the panel from the track to prevent the panel from binding within the track.
The rollers are disposed on opposite sides of the panel for rolling the panel along the guide ridge between the open and closed positions. The rollers have a contact surface presenting a circular configuration that rotatably contacts the guide ridge of the track as the sliding panel is rolled between the open and closed positions. Ideally, the rollers would allow the panel to roll smoothly between the open and closed positions. However, the contact surface of the rollers may be out of round or a portion of the roller may become damaged, which prevents the rollers from rolling smoothly along the track. Additionally, because of their circular shape, the rollers have limited engagement with the guide ridge of the track. Therefore, the rollers may be easily dislodged from the guide ridge resulting in the panel becoming difficult to move. Furthermore, because of the limited engagement between the rollers and the guide ridge, the rollers are impacted by any imperfections in the guide ridge, which prevents the rollers from rolling smoothly along the track. Alternatively, debris may accumulate on the rollers over time and the debris can interfere with the engagement between the contact surface and the guide ridge, which also prevents the rollers from rolling smoothly along the track.
Traditionally, the rollers are formed from a plastic material using a mold. The formation of the rollers with the mold can result in parting lines being formed on the contact surface. Parting lines on the contact surface of the rollers interferes with the engagement between the rollers and the guide ridge, which prevents the rollers from rolling smoothing along the track. Additionally, the plastic material has a tendency to wear out over time. Once the rollers wear out, the panel becomes difficult to move.